The Ouija Board
by metasgirl
Summary: At first, it was only an after school activity for the two outcasts. But when it becomes one girls way of life, how will her partner react?
1. The Mistress Gaz

I dont own this. get over it.

ALSO CHECK OUT MY CONTEST! DEATAILS ON MEH PAGE!

* * *

><p>Gaz walked down the street, her face buried in the piece of plastic that was her Gameslave 5. Her eyes flicked up occasionally to check that she wasn't running into pedestrians, but other than that, she remained immersed in the game.<p>

"Hey. Hey, kid." A raspy voice reached her ears. She deftly paused the game, getting ready to tell off the senior that dared disturb her game.

"What, lady?" she snapped, glaring from behind her dark eyelashes.

"Wanna buy some stuff?" The lady continued unfazed, as if she got this a lot.

"What stuff." Not a question. Gaz didn't ask questions anymore. Not much, anyway.

"Ya know, crystal balls and stuff." The old lady smiled, delighted that this youngster hadn't called the cops or left already.

"No thanks, that crap doesn't work." Gaz rolled her amber eyes and returned to slaying the vampire pig that dared come near her virtual self.

"We also sell Ouija Boards…" The lady trailed off, smiling placidly.

"What's that." Gaz mumbled. As much as she hated to admit it, the term Ouija Board piqued her interest.

"Oh, you can tell the future with it. Spirits are supposed to, but sometimes dark, evil things take over…" The lady grinned almost sadistically, knowing she had hooked the young lady.

"Really…" Gaz trailed off. This did sound a bit interesting.

"Yes. For you, it's only thirty dollars." The lady smiled, her lips twisting sickly.

"Thirty bucks?" Gaz almost screamed. That was enough to buy Vampire Piggy Slayer Ten.

"Yes, twenty off from the original price…" The lady murmured, delicately touching Gaz's hand with her papery one.

"Well…" Gaz mumbled. This 'Ouija Board' did sound very interesting. But the old woman was creeping her out. Gaz retrieved her credit card from her pocket. Thirty more dollars before it was maxxed out. She clenched her teeth, feeling the normal anger bubble up inside.

"Fine." She slapped her credit card on the table without a second thought. The woman slid her card through the register, handed Gaz the glowing board and gave back the maxxed card.

"Have a good fortuneous day…" the woman cackled maniacally. Gaz grabbed the game and ran home as soon as possible.


	2. Her Tiny Voice

The Ouija Board lay on the table, instructions strewn everywhere. Gaz clutched her throbbing head in agony. She should've asked to see the rules. How could she have been so stupid? She knew, she just knew, that somehow, this game was a rip-off. She knew it. Something, deep inside her, (her conscious?) had told her it was a lie. Something was restricting her from playing.

The stupid game needed a partner.

How would she, social outcast, emo, punk, gamer, loner Gaz Membrane, find a partner? Huh? Wish for it? Pray for one? Make a friend? Ask the board? Oh, but no, she couldn't ask the board because she needed a partner to ask the dumb piece of plastic anything.

She growled, kicked the box across the room, decided to beat up Dib, and left her room in rage.

"DIB!" she screamed. When she got no response, she stormed to the kitchen, figuring he would be in there. Nope. Not there. She growled, and swore to beat him up harder for ignoring her. After all, who ignores her?

She stomped to his room and flung open the door. Not there either. There was a note though.

_Dear Gaz,_

_I'm out trying to gather proof that Zim's an alien. You know the rules, but probably won't obey them._

_Dib_

Gaz snorted. Her stupid, sorry excuse of a brother was off doing his stupid paranormal junk again. Zim. She shook her head. She knew he was an alien, but God, he was way too stupid to take over the world.

Zim. He was an outcast too…Gaz shook her head, appalled. How could she even think of doing anything with that… that… freak. But she was a freak too.

Gaz sighed. Zim was too busy plotting or whatever anyhow. He wouldn't have time to spend with her anyway.

"I'm going crazy." Gaz muttered, leaving Dib's room. She grabbed a soda and collapsed on the sofa. But who else would do the Ouija with her?

"Gah!" Gaz almost toppled off the couch. What _was _that little voice in her head?

"Get out of my head, dang it." Gaz muttered under her breath. She tried to relax, but the haunting thought of the Ouija kept floating in her head. She did need a partner, and well, Zim was available…

"How would you know that?" Gaz shot out, trying to faze the voice. It seemed to laugh, then it murmured the same thing: She needed a partner. Zim was available. Even Torque could put together what that meant. She and Zim were going to be Ouija partners.

If, and she was delighted by this if, she could convince Zim to play with her.

But no matter how much she denied it, the thought of her and Zim alone thrilled her. Her primitive side. Her… not normal side.

Her romantic side.


	3. Oweeeja Board

First off, I want to take the time to thank a few people.

First up, my amazing beta and friend, KirbyLinkZelda. She is an amazing friend and a great beta, and an awesome author.

Next, is all of you cool people who reviewed. I savor reviews, and you guys motivate me like nothing else.

Next, of course, is all you AMAZING people who favorited me or my story. Wow. Thanks! It means a lot to me...

Finally is the COMPLETELY AMAZING AND STELLAR people who suscribed to my story! There aren't many of you, but you know who you are.

*tosses cookies and taquitos*

Okay, next. Just wanted to warn ya'll, my contest is ending in about... oh... fourteen days. So start writing! The due date is April 30, 2011, unless I extend, which I might. But not probably. So start entering! We already have two entries, so you have a really good chance of winning! And there are some cool prizes too. (details on my page)

Finally, ENJOY!

(i hate how i ended this chapter... *sighs and walks away to play with gir*)

* * *

><p>Gaz stormed out of the house, the Ouija Board in a black pack that was slung lazily on her shoulder.<br>This idea didn't please her one bit. She, of all people, hated Zim. With a rage so powerful, it could supply power to America for three years in a row.  
>She stopped as soon as she got out of her house. There was one issue in her otherwise flawless plan.<br>No, that was a lie. The biggest problem was the problem. She had to play with Zim, since no other kid would play with her.  
>And for a good reason.<p>

She scared them. The thought cheered her a bit. Maybe it was her hair, or her antisocial behavior, but either way, she scared them.

But the other flaw in her plan was that she had no Earthly idea where Zim could be. She groaned. Gaz racked her brain. She knew where Zim lived, of course, but what if he was contacting his leaders? Or fighting Dib? Or taking a shower? Gaz flushed bright red and shook her head. She had to stop reading those sappy romance novels.

Romance…

What was it really? A feeling, or a way of life? Those dang characters always lived for the other person, but Gaz knew she couldn't do that.  
>She was too…<br>A flood of hurting words came to her mind. Antisocial. Dark. Emo. Gothic.  
>Suicidal. Freak. Witch. Whore. And a few strings of curses.<br>She blinked back a few tears and wiped her eyes, smearing a bit of mascara on her cheek. She wiped it off irritably, and decided she would visit Zim.

She would force him to play, even if it killed her.

Which it might. This was an untested theory, but she had the theory that if she stayed too long in Zim's presence, it would kill her. Painfully. And most likely, slowly.  
>The thought angered her more than she already was, but oh well for her. It wasn't like she ever got anything she wanted anyway.<p>

She strutted over to Zim's house, anger in her heart, annoyance on her lips and her brain screaming to turn back before she got killed by her own  
>stupidity.<p>

But what was even more stupid was the little voice in her head telling her togo on, do it!

"Shut it, voice." Gaz threatened. To her pleasure, the tiny voice was quiet.  
>She finally arrived at the green house. The obnoxious pink roof and tinted windows were hideously adorned on the house, and the gnomes, blowfish, and 'I heart Earth!' sign? Please. She was beginning to think that Zim was even more pathetic than her brother, and that was really saying something.<p>

Yet, when she took the first step through the fencing, she felt a tiny thrill in her heart. Maybe it was just because the gnomes seemed to move towards her, but…

She shook her head, causing her deep violet hair to fly out of its original position.

She then bravely stood up to the front door, knocked and was greeted by a fried-looking Zim.

"Zim." She stated his name quietly.

"Gaz…" Zim narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What are you doing here? Trying to spy, hmm?"

"No Zim." Gaz mumbled in exasperation, this was more difficult than she thought.

"Then what?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to use my new Ouija Board with me…" she asked timidly.

"What's an ow-eee-jah board?" Zim tested the new word in his mouth.

"No, it's pronounced ooo-eee-ji board. Not ow-eee-jah." Gaz corrected quietly.

"Well, what is it?" Zim prompted, leaning against the doorframe.

"You tell the future with it." Gaz explained mildly.

"Really? Does it work?" Zim seemed interested now. Gaz couldn't hide a small smile; Zim did look really cute when he was happy…

"GAH!" Gaz shrieked, clutching her head. How on Earth could she think THAT!

"Uh…bye then…" Zim backed away slowly, almost shutting the door.

"No! Wait! Sorry!" Gaz grabbed the doorknob and stopped him.

"Well, then, does it work?" Zim asked, throwing his hands up.

"Yes! No! Maybe!" Gaz blurted. Why was she acting all, what's the word, spazzy, around Zim now? "Yes!" she finally decided.

"Okay then…C'mon in." Zim walked back into the house, casting a wary glance at Gaz, whose head was lowered in embarrassment.

"Let's get started." Gaz murmured, setting up the board.

Little did she know, that this was the first step into her new life.

* * *

><p>Review or you shalt face the wrath of Gaz!<p>

And you'll get a taquito hand delivered by Gir if you reveiw!


	4. The First Contacted

I feel as if this should be here: I have done my research, and Ouija Boards are really nothing to tamper with in my honest opinion. Especially if you're religious.

Just… Don't. Instead, read my fanfic!

* * *

><p>"So how do you play?" Zim's question was brisk and clear.<p>

"Uh, well…" Gaz fumbled for the directions. She fished them out of her pack and read, her amber eyes scrolling down the page.

"Well… uh…" She mumbled, staring in dismay at the paper. It was written in some foreign language, with weird yet beautiful symbols.

"Uh. I don't know." Gaz admitted.

"What?" he cried in disbelief. "Lemme see." Gaz handed Zim the paper. His eyes narrowed in concentration. He furrowed his brow and lightly scratched the edge of his contact.

"One moment please." Zim excused himself. The girl nodded. He quickly popped off the contacts and wig, leaving him in his natural form.

"That's better." He smiled at the shocked girl. "Now…" His eyes narrowed once more, the crimson orbs sucking up the words. Zim raised his head and smiled, his zipper-like teeth showing.

"What?" The gothic girl immediately was defensive.

"Nothing! Jeez." Zim raised his hands in defense. "I was just going to say that these instructions are written in Irken."

"What?" This time, Gaz was shocked and somewhat stunned.

"Yup." Zim nodded, the smirk on his lips becoming more pronounced. "First, you put your hands down on the orb in the center." He instructed her. She obliged and put her small hands onto the glowing purple globe.

"Now, I put my hands on yours…" Zim put his gloved hands on top of Gaz's. She felt a chill run through her body.

"Now what?" Gaz asked quietly.

"Hold on…" Zim strode off into the kitchen. He returned with candles, sage and a few other odds and ends. He set up the candles and sage, lighting them so that their sweet aroma tickled Gaz's nose. He drew the blinds after peeking out. It was dark out now, the moon rising slowly and sleepily.

Zim returned to the front of the board. He touched his knees to Gaz's and placed the board on their laps.

"We have to say a prayer now." Zim murmured. He bent his head in concentration, lips moving swiftly and silently. Gaz peeked under him so she could read his lips, but he was apparently speaking in Irken, for she couldn't decipher a word his was mouthing. Gaz then whipped her head down and started praying.

_Um, dear all spirits and stuff out there, please don't have anything really bad to happen to me… Or Zim… _Gaz prayed to herself. _Um, I've never prayed before so… Just please protect us._

"Ready?" Zim asked when she pulled her head up again. There was now a silver coin in the center of the board. Zim placed the planchette on the center.

"I'm the medium. Now, put your hands down." He gently guided Gaz's hands down to the sphere. "Spirits… are you there…" The soft chant continued before the planchette moved to the word Hello.

"Spirit, are you good, or bad…?" Zim asked softly. The dial moved to the center of the board, spelling the word LATER.

"Later…" Zim murmured. "Spirit, are you related to one of us?"

YES.

Gaz gulped, her eyes shifting nervously to Zim's. Zim's eyes flickered up to meet hers, but then he turned down.

"Who?"

GAZ.

* * *

><p>ooo! well, please review. or else! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! JK. (rowling~!)<p>

anyway...

review. OR DIB WILL ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF YOU WITH TALKING ABOUT NINJA GHOSTS IN HIS TOILET FOR FIVE HOURS STRAIGHT!


End file.
